The mirror industry often employs glass mirror which have a propensity to shatter. To address this issue, manufacturers have used tape and/or glued-on dust covers. These “fixes”, which may reduce the likelihood of shatter, often compromise functional attributes of the mirror, e.g. clarity, cleanability, etc.
Thus, there remains a need for reflective surface coverings which are shatter-resistant and do not compromise functionality. Some embodiments of the present invention are designed to meet these needs.